The proposed work continues to have as its primary goal an understanding of host defense mechanisms which prevent influenza and/or lead to recovery from it. Our animal model is the ferret in whom we construct a tracheal pouch and hence can study the infection in this site as well as recover tracheal secretions for assay. We have become particularly interested in the role of cell mediated immunity in influenza and are evaluating a skin test assay to measure it.